


折花

by ruby_woo1123



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, jmmb, 双性转警告, 有微量流量, 泥塑警告, 百合互攻, 赵蕾提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_woo1123/pseuds/ruby_woo1123
Summary: 糖，香料，还有美好的味道。这些就是选来制造完美小女孩的必要成分。
Relationships: 温闻尔雅, 闻也
Kudos: 12





	折花

**Author's Note:**

> 糖，香料，还有美好的味道。  
这些就是选来制造完美小女孩的必要成分。

“姐姐！”  
晓雯才进了院子就叫起来，她今天新染了亚麻色的头发，好在她生的白脸上颜色又娇嫩，整个人青涩又餮足的样子，秋天的味道就透了出来。  
刘雅正在廊下削着一支花茎，听到她的声音头也不抬，倒是放下了剪刀——果不其然下一秒晓雯就和花蝴蝶似的从背后扑过来抱住了自己，鼻头蹭进刘雅的衬衣领子里拱着，胳膊在她杨柳细腰上箍的紧紧，就等她放下手里那支花拍拍腰间的手，然后她就可以顺势与十指相扣，在心里噗噗的开一朵小花。  
“饿了吧？要不要吃一点东西？”  
果不其然。翟晓雯满意的扣紧了刘雅的手，鼻头继续在她后颈拱呀拱，温热的气息和摇曳的发丝搔得刘雅轻轻笑起来。然后晓雯才出了声音:  
“不饿，吃过了。”  
想开嘴巴轻轻啃咬着姐姐脖颈上细嫩的皮肉，唇釉蹭了一点在她白皙的皮肤上，一股水果香精的味道:  
“想吃姐姐。”

翟晓雯的力气出奇的大，半推半搡着刘雅到床上的时候刘雅根本不能反抗。当然她也不会反抗，永远只是笑盈盈的任由她胡作非为，惹急了才会软软的说一句“你干哈啊”。她被摁倒在床上，甚至翟晓雯坐在她身上了她还记得伸手把她金属的发夹取下来。  
方才刘雅折过的花就在窗边看着她俩，而阳光就直喇喇的投进来，镀得刘雅的轮廓好像更加柔和。翟晓雯有些愣神，她常在那些男孩子嘴里听到夸自己的话，极尽的吹捧奉承，一方面把可爱且魅力四射迷人又不失风度的她舔的很受用，另一方面她又对那些臭男人没见过世面的样子嗤之以鼻——  
「嘁，那是因为你不知道我刘雅姐姐。」

香精味的吻熟稔的从眼睑滑落在嘴唇上，刘雅的上唇翘翘像两片花瓣，被吮果冻似的舔过泛着一层水光。翟晓雯先是脱了自己的吊带裙，身上只有一件打底衫和蓬蓬的灯笼裤，刘雅的手便从底边的松紧带伸进去抚摸少女细嫩的腿根，幼滑的触感使她笑起来被剥离了大大裙摆，然后是棉质蕾丝边的内裤，花蕊吐露的稀薄蜜液打湿了一块颜色，被挂在膝窝。手又从白衬衫里伸进去，女孩子拆解内衣扣总是游刃有余的。  
噗噗噗，床上多余的衣物布料尽数被扔到地下，翟晓雯霸道的坐在刘雅大开的腿间，牵过刘雅的手从指尖舔舐了起来。  
刘雅的手指细细的比她的还要细一圈，指甲被她修得圆润光滑，关节也精致，只有右手中指第二关节有一层突起，是曾经认真念书的证明。于是晓雯细细的舔过那里，牙齿轻轻刮蹭略厚的皮肉。  
于是就急不可耐的引着姐姐的手摸向她羸瘦膝盖掩盖着的，此时正在不断的吐露蜜液的花穴上来。刘雅的身子早被调教的敏感软烂，被手指——尤其是自己的手指触碰到花穴一瞬瑟缩起来，另一方面花液又诚实的润泽了小小一块床单。刘雅面上还是纯洁害羞的样子，声音讷讷软软的：  
“你别闹……你要进来就进来。”  
每当这个时候翟晓雯都会陡升一种前人栽树后人乘凉的优越感，她就是那个后人。她才不在乎姐姐从前和几个臭男人都发生过什么，又越发享受放荡纯洁的肉体，这是别人的成果，甚至能让刘雅生出几分愧疚来。于是她把一直掰着刘雅腿根以至在她唯一有点肉的大腿根部留下几道红痕的那只手举在刘雅面前笑了笑。于是她今天新做的美甲就在刘雅面前晃了晃，意思很明确。  
看着刘雅无可奈何的神情她便知又得逞了，依然捏着姐姐的指尖向她自己的花穴里捅去，她不占了些力，指腹只是软软的没入花蕊，她便小心的用指肚向外推着蚌壳，好让手指进去的容易些。她又撒娇的凑上姐姐唇边吻她，吞下她丝丝缕缕的轻喘好叫她妥协。  
终于刘雅在翟晓雯用两根指关节夹住她蜜豆时才像开了窍似的呜咽出声，深深的捅进去几分，便沉溺在汁水淋漓之中。翟晓雯一只手去捏她把衬衣顶出一个小小形状的乳尖，另一只愈发狠了起来，对着蜜豆又掐又揉。她猜刘雅这时候一定准确无误的戳弄着自己最熟悉不过的G点。也的确是这样的。  
翟晓雯听着她上气不接下气的喘玩心更起，终于放过了刘雅被捏的肿胀的乳尖而关节深深揉搓了一下，果不其然听到身下人可怜兮兮的呻吟。她整个人趴下去盯着刘雅腿间的小花看，已经变成了深红色软烂湿滑的一朵，翕张着吞吐蜜液和三根手指，指根齐并着向内捣着，纤细的腰肢弓起有规律的挺动着。  
“唔——你别看，要到了，要到了……晓雯——！”  
翟晓雯用了好大的力气才驱开紧致内里死咬的手指，还没等刘雅的腰肢重重落回床上，自己便凑了上去。

她的刘海有些过长了，挡着她睁不开眼睛，唇舌与姐姐身下的小花接吻发出啧啧的水声，只觉得内壁比姐姐温软还更胜几分紧致和熟烂。鼻尖蹭到那颗被她捏肿的可怜兮兮的蜜豆，花瓣收缩的急促，与起起伏伏的胸口趋于同频，轻而易举的就被蹂躏的全身瘫软。最终翟晓雯还是顶了一根指甲没有没过肉的手指进去，在最里的花心捣了几下，温热的蜜液毫不吝啬的喷洒出来。  
翟晓雯唇齿舌尖上具是欢愉的液体，甚至刘海和睫毛上也粘了些许。她将唇周的液体咽下，支起身来脱力的将自己砸在刘雅身边。  
刘雅还在细细的颤抖，方才她将喉咙喊得有些嘶哑了，又歪过头在承受着妹妹的吻，交换的全是自己的味道。翟晓雯还不忘将大腿抵上刘雅的腿间安抚受惊的花穴，顺便又用脚丫灵活的蹬掉了刘雅挂在脚踝上的内裤。

“晓雯。”  
刘雅将方才自予欢愉的那只手探入灯笼裤，果不其然摸到了沁润的一片。她温柔的抚摸着花瓣浅浅的向里送着手指，感受到妹妹加紧了双腿，对她解开自己衬衫纽扣的行为也毫不反抗。  
胸乳的软肉被随意捏弄，翟晓雯指甲刮蹭着方才被冷落的一边乳尖直至两边差不多肿胀，大有雨露均沾的意思。她又整个人埋在刘雅怀里，腰弓起来颤抖着迎接了属于自己的高潮。  
她远没有刘雅那副成熟敏感的身子，阈值并不高。高潮过后腿上和刘雅手中留下了同样的粘腻透明的液体，她抱紧了刘雅，方才乍现的那一刻她眼里闪过窗台上那朵花，还有什么模糊的白的发光的影像，而鼻腔里充盈的全是刘雅护发素的味道。

“晓雯，你今天心情不好吗？”  
刘雅任由翟晓雯拱在自己怀里用口腔蹂躏自己饱满的胸乳，有些烦恼的想明天要如何穿上内衣。但是比起眼下小妹妹不安的情绪那些的确可以放在脑后。  
于是她像一位尽职的母亲一样安抚着，湿滑的小手还带着花液香拂过晓雯亚麻色的头发。  
“刘雅姐姐……”  
“嗯？”  
翟晓雯想到了什么呢，聚会时意外结识的人，想送给刘雅的那束花，一个清清冷冷的姐姐好似也看中了那一束，笑笑对她说：  
「你知道吗？我认识一个女孩子……」  
她看到她解锁后的手机桌面，让她瞳孔缩紧的是她熟悉的姐姐和眼前人的合照，好像那是都比现在青涩许多，姐姐穿着格子外套和运动内衣，露出白的发光的柔软腰肢，栗色的头发长长的披在肩上，笑得很开心。  
“姐姐，你……认识赵蕾吗。”

刘雅给她拍背的手悄悄顿了一下，翟晓雯感觉到她胸口略微的起伏。  
她看向窗台上那朵花。


End file.
